Soy así, te guste o no
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: La vida de una persona está escrita de alguna manera por sus padres, pero cada uno forja su camino y su carácter, la música hace disfrutar a las personas ciegas y los dibujos a la gente sorda, no soy mejor que tú. Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de la excelente J.wling. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos".


Iniciando el día en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, lo primero que hace la mayoría de los alumnos es desayunar en el Gran Comedor junto a sus compañeros y profesores, o posiblemente con la compañía de los profesores únicamente, tal como iniciaba ese día viernes en la vida de Hermione Granger, esa noche no había podido dormir nada, faltaba una semana para que iniciaran los Extasis y era sabido por toda la escuela que la única preocupación de la castaña era estudiar, donde se encontrase, siempre llevaba un libro y sus apuntes, incluso un aparato muggle con unos cables conectados a los oídos de la muchacha, la música siempre había sido la primera opción para relajar el estrés de la chica de ojos miel.

Ese día, la muchacha sentada en el último puesto de su mesa, el asiento más cercano a la puerta del Gran Comedor, con la varita en una mano y un sándwich en la otra, practicaba los últimos hechizos que habían aprendido esa semana, con la vista fija en la mesa de las serpientes, sin observar nada en específico, centrando toda su atención en aprender de la manera correcta los encantamientos necesarios para seguir siendo la mejor bruja de su generación, ensimismada en su mente, la chica no se fijó en el momento en el cual cierto rubio, se acercó a la mesa de los leones, la mirada de la castaña ya lo tenía loco, no había forma de controlar el sentimiento de ser observado sin serlo realmente para el ojigris:

-Granger, yo se que te traigo loca, pero me gasto cuando me miras, deja que otras aprecien mi belleza – exclamó el rubio colocándose a la altura de la chica

-Déjame Malfoy, en tus sueños quisieras que te dedicara una mirada permanente – respondió Herms volteando para mirar fugazmente al chico

-Acéptalo, estás loca por mí – respondió rápidamente Draco y sin dejar tiempo para que ella dijese algo, siguió hablando – Además, ¿Qué es ese invento del diablo que tienes en tus oídos? Seguro es magia antigua y por eso eres la mejor, te pavoneas siendo la mejor del colegio con ese aparato muggle adaptado – le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad propia de él

-Me voy, estás es celoso - dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar hacia su sala común, una hora de descanso no estaría mal, pensó con alegría

-A mi no me dejas hablando solo sangresucia – le dijo en un grito el rubio agarrándola de un hombro para voltearla y que lo observara de frente – Mucho menos me abandonan de esa forma en la que lo hiciste estúpida – exclamó justo en el momento para que los otros miembros del trío de oro llegaran para salvar el día, pensó el hurón

-¿Tienes algo más que decir Hurón? – interrogó con varita en alto el moreno salvador del mundo mágico

-San Potter, no tienes que andar rescatando a todos de sus problemas, métete en tus asuntos – le respondió colocando su varita en el cuello del chico Gryffindor mirándolo arpíamente

-Chicos, vayan a desayunar, yo me puedo encargar, lo hice en tercero – les dijo a sus amigos con todo de gatito manso – Recuerdas Malfoy, ¿Aún te duele la nariz serpiente? – interrogó de manera amenazante la ojimiel

-Ya vas a ver rata de biblioteca, soy un Malfoy y me debes adoración – le dijo arrastrando las palabras

-¿Sí? – dijo acercándose a pasos cortos con un ritmo específico, quedando cada vez más cerca del rubio, cuando lo único que había entre ellos era la mezcla de los alientos de ambos, la chica continuó hablando, haciendo antes una señal para que no hablara, recibiendo una mirada interrogante del chico posicionado a escasos centímetros de ella – Malfoy, te voy a enseñar algo que se llama música ¿Sabes lo que es? – esto ocurría mientras del aparato, la castaña desconectaba en cable conectado a sus oídos y lo colocaba a la altura necesaria para que el rubio oyera la melodía proveniente del objeto

 _I walk in like a dime piece_

 _I go straight to VIP_

 _I never pay for my drinks_

 _My entourage behind me_

 _My life's like a movie, Tom Cruise_

 _So bless me, baby, achoo_

 _And even if they tried to_

 _They can't do it like I do_

-Ves lo que te digo, me alegro de ser quien soy y de ser así como nací, no me interesa, y nunca lo ha hecho, lo que piensen o digan otro como tú, niños de papá, con complejo de superioridad y vanidosos desde la cuna. Dos palabras para ti niño mimado, "Piérdete Malfoy" – le dijo la castaña de ojos miel con el tono suficientemente alto para asegurar que la hayan oído bien todos los presentes en ese pasillo, para así dejar en evidencia al muchacho, mostrando lo que ella ha sabido desde la primera vez que lo vio, nadie se cree lo que le enseñan, uno mismo se cría como quiere.


End file.
